Touching Hearts
by Writergirl2132
Summary: This is a story and the Ppgz, rbbz, and OC's. Please read. The first chapter may be a little rushed by i just wanted to get to this one part.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom's POV**

It's been 3 years since we defeated Him. 2 since Brick and I started going out. 1 since our friends found out. We were walking in the park when we saw Aaron, a friend of ours, being choked by the chain around his neck. He throws it on the ground and I see a large cracked Gem on it.

"Aaron. What happened?" I ask him as we run over to him.

"Well, like Brick and his brothers, My brothers and I have counterparts. Mine has been trapped in this necklace for 3 years. Jared had his trapped for like a week and Con six months. They were both soft and let the girls out while I left mine in the necklace. Now I see she literally is breaking out. Stand back." Aaron says. As is on cue, the sound of millions of base guitars starts rainimg around us. We fall back as a figure appears. When the sound stops, I see a light brown haired girl with the ends dyed pink holding the necklace.

"Awwww. Did you miss me?" She snickers at Aaron's face.

" 'Course you didn't. While I watched your brothers through the gem as they let my friends out, you leave me trapped in my own necklace! Lucky for me, I am a great hacker and managed to hack my own prison." The girl says and Aaron leaps up.

"Well. I figured by now I would be dangling by a flagpole over a tank of Puranas." He says and laughs slightly.

"I'm Fiery by the way. In case my Couterpart forgot to mention that." The girl says and glares at Aaron.

"How 'bout we got back to the lab and Aaron can bring his brothers and we can solve this... Problem." I suggest and Brick helps me drag the two **of** them to the lab.

**At the lab, An hour later**

We gathered everyone and were waiting for Aaron's brothers. We had to chain Fiery to the wall to stop her from tearing the place up.

"When I get out of these chains, I'm gonna whipe that smug grin off your face." Fiery growls at Aaron.

"Aww. and mess up my pretty face. Like you could. You couldn't break ice." Aaron says. As is on cue, Four people enter the room.

"Of course Ice." Fiery grins and the chains get coved in Ice and she slips her hands out.

"Better hid your 'Pretty' face." Butch says and we laugh as Aaron looks for somewhere to hide. A bluish white fire appears behind Fiery and her hands get covered in blue flames.

"You better Run Aaron. Because 3 years trapped in the Gem gave me plenty of practice." Fiery cackles and he quivers. A water snake creaps over the flames and puts them out.

"You will not hurt my brother." Jared says while a girl in blue stands next to him.

"Fiery. You have to get along with your counterpart or else you can't live with us." Con says and Fiery stares at him.

"Fine. I'll just leave." She yells and runs away. The others disappear and Aaron walks out the door.

"What'd we just get ourselves into." I mutter.

**Fiery's POV**

I ran out of the lab and all the way to the forest. When I reach about the middle of the forest, I slump down against a tree and allow tears to come. I lower my head onto my knees. A figure steps out of the shadows. Aaron.

"If Julianna or Ellie sent you, I'm fine." I say, turning my head.

"Hey. I just got kicked out too." He says and slides next to me. "Fiery, why are you crying. I don't think I've ever seen you cry."

"I finally get out of my necklace prison and they don't even care. I watched from the gem as they hugged each other when Julianna was let out." I whisper, as years start spilling out of my eyes."Why did you keep me in there for 3 years. Why not let me out like your brothers?" I ask him.

"I don't know. It felt as if some unknown force was keeping me from letting you out. It was like I wanted you there, close, and around my neck. I can't explain this feeling because I've never felt it before." He says and I see him glancing around.

"I know what you mean. I barely took time with my studies. I used to just look out the gem and it was like I was missing something. That something was just beyond the walls, but I didnt know where it was." I say and turn around, facing him.

"We should find shelter." He says and I nod. He jumps up and holds out his hand. I take it and get up. As we walk, I keep my hand in his. I can't explain this feeling, but I feel like I am flying. Soon we find a thick willow tree with a crook large enough for the both of us. We settle next to each other and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiery's POV**

I wake up in the morning and yesterday's events hit me like a bullet. I am now an outcast with Aaron. I look around our humble little tree. I use my magic to turn the willow tree into a cottage. There is a bed, Fireplace, kitchen area, bathroom, and small living room. There is also a Trunk at the foot of the bed. I smile at the little cottage. Aaron wakes up and stares at his new surroundings. "I knew your magic was powerful, but I never knew that it could turn a willow tree into a cottage." He says as he gets up. I make a breakfast of Berries and bark.

"It's not much, but it will do until I can make the proper supplies." I say and we settle next to each other on the couch. Suddenly, there is a commotion outside and we run out. A garden full of vegetables and crops has appeared as well as a barn. I look back inside and see a bow, arrows, knives, and everything else needed for survival.

"It's like a fairy tale." Aaron says. "Look." He says and points to me I look down to see my clothes have changed. I am wearing a faded orange tank top with a pale yello knee high skirt, a jean jacket and Ankle boots.

"Cool. I guess when i used my magic, It decided to spruce this place up a bit." I laugh. We go back inside.

"So. What should we do?" Aaron asks.

"Well. I guess if it was back in time, you would be the farmer and I would be your... Girlfriend, I guess I have to cook and clean." I say and he smirks.

"I think you would make a very good farmers girlfriend." He says and I lightly punch him.

"Now, while I am out hunting, you will be Making the bed and tending to the fire and picking the crops." Aaron says and grabs the gun. He leaves and I hear faint gun shots. I walk out into the sunshine and walk into the garden. There is Peppers, Corn, Wheat, Strawberries, Grapes, Tomatoes, Lettuce, and so much more. There is a river nearby. I decide to pick some strawberries and Grapes. I wash them off in a bucket of river water. This is easy.

* * *

"You know, I like living in this forest." Aaron says as he walks in. It has been half a month since we've been living here.

" Why? is it because of the great hunting?" I ask as I set the food down.

" Yes, and also getting to know you. Without people in the way." He says and I smile. We settle on the couch.

"I wonder what my 'friends' are doing. I wonder is they realized I was gone and are looking for me." I say and Aaron takes a deep breath.

"I wonder too, but I hope they don't find us right now." He says and he looks nervous.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because then I wouldn't have the courage to do this." He says and pulls me close. He leans down and kisses me. I lean in and enjoy it. We break off after a while and I snuggle against him as a cool breeze enters from a window.

"Fiery Marie Heat, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Aaron gets down on one knee and holds out a rose.

"Yes!" I say and hug him tightly. I set the rose in a vase. We both climb into the bed, but this time I sleep against Aaron, in his arm. I like this life.

* * *

**New Townsville Julianna's POV**

"Ellie! It's been 2 weeks and no sigh of Aaron or Fiery." I say as Ellie and Jared are found making out on the couch. Con is standing next to me, with the PPGZ and RRBZ with us.

"Hey. When have checked the town. But have we checked the woods? They could be living on opposite sides of the woods, each staving and living in a tree! We should go look for them." Blossom says.

"We need to use the next two weeks to gather supplies because we don't know how long we will be gone and also the state we will find them in. We meet at the forest in two weeks." Brick says and we all run off. Must... Find... Things to break.

* * *

**Aarons POV two weeks later**

"Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. My heart would break if you came in limping." Fiery says and i pull her close.

"I would never hurt you, beautiful." I says and kiss her.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I'm just checking for any possible dangers." I tell my 'wife' and walk out. I take the quickest route to the edge of the forest and I seen my friends gathered at the edge, with camping gear. I quickly look for more dangers and run back.

"Aaron, what happened. Are you hurt? What is out there?" Fiery says and we sit on the couch, Fiery in my arms.

"The others are entering the forest. Luckily, they didn't see me." I tell her and she smiles.

" Good. because I only cook for two." She says and I laugh. She is so cute.

* * *

**Bricks POV**

"I think Aaron saw us and ran this way." Julianna says and looks at the ground. We follow an invisible path. It starts poring.

"Great." Buttercup murmers. I see a cottage in a clearing.

"How bout we see is anyone lives there?" Boomer asks and we all agree. We knock on the door and we all gasp when we see Fiery open the door.

"Oh... No ones home." She says and the door closes.

"Fiery. Open the door. It's raining." Ellie says and a barn pops out next to the house.

"Sleep in there." A male voice says.

"Aaron. She even let you in there. Man she hates us more than she hates you." Julianna yells and we walk into the barn. There is 2 cows, a sheep and 2 horses.

"Let's just set up camp. We'll talk to them in the morning." Bubbles says and we quickly set up. Soon we are asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blossoms POV**

"Okay. Aaron has left and gone into the forest. the boys are following him. Let's go. She's in the house." Buttercup says and we walk out. We walk out into the light and I see Fiery walking into the house with a bucket of water.

"Fiery, I know were probably the last people you want to see, but please talk to us." Ellie pleads.

"I get out of entrapment and instead of embracing it, you tell me to get along with my counterpart." She says as she drops multiple apples in the bucket.

"That's what Ellie told me when I got out." Julianna says.

"No it isn't." Fiery says as she scrubs an apple.

"You weren't there. You wouldn't know that were telling the truth." Julianna says.

"Aaron was there. Remember, I desighned my necklace. While I desighed yours, I didn't tell you anything. The hole front of the gem is a camera so I can look out. I saw everything." Fiery says and looks at the two of them.

"Fine. We knew how you would act. We thought you and Aaron would get along and looks like you didn't. J barely ate anything In her three months and we honestly expected you to never come out." Ellie says and she looks pissed. I decide to look around the place. It is well kept.

"I love your place." Bubbles says to Fiery.

"Fiery does a very good job keeping the place neat." Brick says as he walks in. A cardinal flies in and lands on Fiery's shoulder.

"Mother Nature invites Fiery, Aaron, and friends to her anual fairy tale dance." The Cardnal says.

"Okay. Thanks Naura. Go long." Fiery says to the bird and throws her a piece of an apple.

"Thanks. See you there." The bird says and flies away.

"Yes! Everyone. Line up. We're going to a dance!" Fiery says and snaps her fingers. The guys get tuxes. Fiery's clothes become an orange of the shoulder dress that falls past her kness and is longer in the back. She gets silver heels. I the rest of us get fishtail dresses in our distinct colors. Then we get teleported to the front of a crystal castle. I notice Fiery has dragon like wings and a tail.

"FIERY!" A voice shrieks and I see a girl who's outfit looks similar to Fiery's running over.

"Icy! Just like you to know the right style." Fiery says and the two laugh.

"Come on. All of us need to get in there." Ellie says and we walk in.

"May I have this dance." Jarred asks Ellie and holds out his hand. Soon they are swept away into the dancing. Julianna, Butch, Con, and Buttercup all walk over to a table.

"My two beautiful daughters." A voice says and I see a women in green walking over.

"Mother. The place looks amazing." Fiery says and Icy nods.

"Love the ice garden. It's ice-tastic!" Icy says. The woman smiles and goes to greet other guests.

"Fiery. I think someone is eyeing you." I tell her as I look at a brown haired boy staring at us. She waves and the boy comes over.

"It's just Icys friend Bret. He was eyeing Icy." Aaron says as Icy takes Brets outstretched hand.

"Let's show these people how it's done, my Princess." Aaron jokes holding his hand out to Fiery.

"Let us, my Prince." Fiery laughs and I stare as they go out into the dancing. Soon I join with Brick and Bubbles with Boomer.

* * *

Fiery's POV

when the music stops for a while, Aaron leads me to a table by the others. He hands me a box. I open it to see a silver necklace to see a Flame shaped diamond necklace. He gently fixes it around my neck.

"I love it. Almost as much as I love you." I tell him and he smiles.

"Okay guys. Time to get on the floor for the men's only dance." The announcer and Aaron frowns.

"do not stray far." He tells me and slips away. I watch as he looks back once more before disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey Fiery." Bubbles says and slides next to me.

"Hey Girls." I say to them all.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Bubbles asks. Aaron had had his back turned to them.

"A friend." I say and smirk.

"Are you two a couple? Because then you'll be with us at the after party." Ellie asks. I nod slightly. The song ends and the girls go to find thier dates. Aaron slips over and holds out his hand.

"Ready for the after party? I know how much you love the after parties because it goes from formal to your own style." Aaron says and I grab his hand. He escortes me to the room set aside for the after party. We are with the other 15 year olds. I snap my fingers and my dress becomes a camo crop top with an orange tank top beneath it, Jean capris and my neon pink vans. Aaron is wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. I sti have the necklace Aaron gave me.

"Who is willing to DJ?" Someone shouts.

"Bret! You should DJ. You did great last time." I say and he nods.

"Okay. Put your suggestions on the paper." He says and people start running over there.


End file.
